Over And Over
by Moonlight31
Summary: La amaba, eso estaba claro,se odiaba cada segundo por alimentarse de su sangre,pero lo que resultaba frustrante era no saber por que ella era tan amable con el. Songfic en español. ZERO


Songfic basado en la cancion **Over And Over – Three Days Grace**

Vampire Knight **NO **me pertenece y eso me deprime

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Este es mi primer songfic sobre este anime, espero que les guste

XOXO

_I feel it every day it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
_

Eran las 10:00 pm en la academia Cross, los delegados se encontraban patrullando para verificar que no hubiera algún escurridizo grupo de la primera clase espiando a algún alumno de la clase nocturna, bueno…solo uno de los delegados hacia ese trabajo. Zero estaba apoyado en un árbol, la luna le daba un toque maravilloso a esa nostálgica expresión que tenían sus ojos lilas. De rato en rato, su seño se fruncía y agitaba la cabeza haciendo que su cabellera plateada le cubriera los ojos, estaba peleando consigo mismo.

De repente un grito ahogado salió de entre sus labios rojos, a medida que caiga de rodillas. Era la sed atacando otra vez. Todo el día había estado presente lanzando sutiles latigazos de dolor, los cuales se intensificaban cuando _ella _estaba cerca.

-Maldita sea- siseo el peli-plata.

La verdad, era que no había un solo día en el cual él no se odiara. Odiaba ser débil y dejarse vencer por su sed; odiaba la acción de robarle sangre a _ella_; odiaba despertar y ver la vida desde el punto de vista del ser mas repúgnate para él: **un vampiro. **

-Juro que estas chicas están locas, no es normal fotografiar a alguien todo el tiempo- En ese instante, Zero reconoció su voz y pudo escuchar aquellos decididos pasos tan propios de ella. Intento levantarse para que ella no lo viera en esa deplorable condición, pero no lo logro.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la figura de Yuuki se dejo ver entre los espesos arbustos. Aunque en la posición de Zero solo podía ver sus zapatos.

-¡Zero!-grito Yuuki mientras se lanzaba al suelo y buscaba hacer contacto visual. En ese momento el pudo apreciar los rasgos de la joven, su cabello marrón con toques rojizos caía sobre sus hombros y su flequillo rebelde que ahora estaba detrás de una de sus orejas; sus grandes ojos marrones que ahora denotaban preocupación y sus labios rojos entreabiertos.

Con un gruñido el hambriento vampiro se lanzo contra la sorprendida adolescente, la miraba fijamente buscando algo que denotara miedo en ella, pero no había nada…es más, sus ojos mostraban comprensión y de manera automática giro el rostro a un lado dejando expuesto su delgado cuello.

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over; over and over  
I try not to

Los colmillos ya se habían hecho presente y los típicos ojos lila de Zero cambiaron a un rojo profundo. Había caído otra vez, no entendía como después de 4 años de abstinencia llegara esta pequeña a alborotar su sistema y a sacar a la luz aquel monstruo que el trataba de domar. Sin explicación ante sus dudas mentales y derrotadas por sus instintos, se acerco lentamente al cuello de Yuuki.

-Lo siento- susurro cerca de su piel

-No importa-respondió dándole una compasiva sonrisa

Olisqueo con cuidado sintiendo el delicado olor a jazmines que emanaba, cerró los ojos un momento mientras su lengua se paseaba donde el pulso de la castaña se aceleraba a cada segundo, sin poder resistir un segundo más clavo sus colmillos, perforando la fina piel. Solo un leve quejido salió de los labios de Yuuki y quedo flotando en la espesa oscuridad.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, Zero se obligo a retirar sus colmillos antes que terminara por dejarla inconsciente, necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. La sangre de Yuuki resultaba adictiva, tenía ese gusto medio metálico pero exquisitamente dulce. Una vez que volvió a la normalidad la ayudo a levantarse y trataba de no mirarla, se sentía avergonzado y culpable, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera bebido su sangre de nuevo? El era un peligro para todos, pero especialmente para ella…**para la mujer que ama. **

Con ese pensamiento en su mente tomo el valor de mirar en su dirección y la vio arreglándose el saco y sacando algunas hojas que se habían quedado en su liso cabello. Ella levanto la mirada al sentirse observada y solo le sonrió. A ella no le molestaba el hecho de darle su sangre, y su sangre lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor no dudaría ni un segundo en dársela toda. **Lo quería hasta límites insospechados.**

-Zero, tienes algo aquí- dijo mientras limpiaba con una toallita la sangre que había quedado en la esquina de sus labios.

-Gracias- respondió en voz baja sintiéndose el ser más asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra- Es mejor que me vaya- al decir esto camino con dirección a su habitación dejando a Yuuki consternada.

-_Lo hice enojar otra vez-_pensó ella con tristeza recordando como Zero rehuía del contacto con personas.

-_¿Cómo es posible que me alimente de la chica que amo? ¿Cómo diablos es que no me odia?_- esas preguntas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez mientras caminaba.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Zero se encontraba en su habitación, la sed lo estaba matando pero no quería salir en busca de la sangre de Yuuki. Su lado vampiro rogaba por la sangre de la castaña, pero su lado humano se resistía a ir y lastimar a la única persona que he podido llegar a tocar su, anteriormente, dormido corazón.

Con una mano en su garganta y el dolor en las facciones, se acerco caminando penosamente hacia el lavadero, se hecho un poco de agua en el rostro como si eso fuera a calmarlo.

_Toc Toc_

Dos suaves golpeteos se dejaron oír

-Zero, soy yo- dijo Yuuki con un matiz de preocupación en su voz. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que el bebió su sangre, probablemente este hambriento y adolorido de nuevo dado que las tabletas no funcionaban con él. Una sombra de tristeza se asomo por el rostro de Yuuki, la imagen de Zero sufriendo le resultaba desagradable.

Los ojos del vampiro se tornaron rojos al reconocer la voz de Yuuki y sentir que su mente era invadida por los recuerdos de aquella noche: su aroma, su sonrisa….el sabor de su sangre. Un grito se dejo oír, volvía a doler.

-_Por favor Yuuki, huye…por favor- _pensaba al sentir que su lado vampiro se apoderaba de el

-Zero, voy a entrar- anuncio ella, para luego de unos segundos entrar de manera abrupta y ansiosa.

Una mueca de sorpresa se adueño del rostro de la joven al descubrir al peli-plata sentado al lado del lavado con los ojos rojos y los colmillos expuestos. Sin perder un segundo mas, Yuuki se arrodillo a su lado, remango la manga de su saco dejando expuesta se muñeca derecha y poniéndosela en frente al sediento peli-plata, el cual aparto el rostro con un gemido.

-Por favor…Zero….solo hazlo-susurro con voz dolida. Su voz no se encontraba en ese estado porque temiera del dolor que sentiría cuando los colmillos del chico perforen su piel, se encontraba en ese estado porque de alguna manera el dolor de el…era su dolor también.

Ese cambio de voz llamo la atención del oji-lila, así que volteo para ver el rostro de la joven. Se sorprendió al verla mirándolo con unos grandes y suplicantes ojos marrones. Esa imagen derretía a cualquiera.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try  
_

-Por favor- volvió a insistir acercando más su muñeca.

Zero cerró los ojos derrotado sintiendo como el típico aroma de Yuuki se mezcla con el irresistible olor de su sangre, no fue consciente del momento en el cual sus colmillos ya se encontraban clavados en su pequeña muñeca, estaba ocupado saboreando ese adictivo néctar tan propio de ella. Sintió que alguien retiraba los cabellos que habían caído sobre sus ojos, se desconcertó al descubrir a Yuuki sonriéndole con…. ¿felicidad?

Se separo de ella como si quemara y se limito a mirarla con confusión. Ninguno se había parado, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mirándose fijamente, hasta que ella desvió la mirada avergonzada e intimidada.

-_¿Cómo es posible que me haya sonreído de esa manera? ¿Estaba tomando su sangre? A no ser que tenga algún complejo masoquista, sonreírle al vampiro que te usa como alimento no es normal- _pensaba Zero

-_¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!-_se gritaba mentalmente Yuuki al pensar que lo había hecho enfadar

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto el rompiendo el frio silencio que se había formado

- ¿ah?- respondió Yuuki saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Por qué dejas que me alimente de ti y aun eres amable conmigo? ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué no te doy asco?- pregunto con rabia mientras volvía a clavar su mirada en los ojos marrones de su acompañante.

-Porque…yo…bueno…- estaba totalmente nerviosa, tartamudeaba, le temblaban las manos.

-_¿Qué le digo? ¿No puedo decirle que es porque lo quiero?- _se cuestionaba mientras trataba de buscar alguna mentira

-No te atrevas a mentirme- dijo de forma lenta y peligrosa adivinando sus intenciones

La joven cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras para decírselo, al cabo de unos segundos suspiro derrotada y decidida a decírselo de la manera más simple.

-Es porque…te quiero- dijo sonrojándose y mirándose la manos. Se sintió nerviosa al no escuchar respuesta alguna- Tal vez tu no me quieras a mi….y, está bien. Pero ya conoces mis sentimientos.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con traviesas lagrimas en los ojos y dejando a un anonadado Zero tirado en el piso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y salió corriendo.

El peli-plata aun no salía de su estado de shock, simplemente no podía procesar esa información. No le parecía creíble el hecho de que ella lo quisiera, no sonaba razonable. El la quería, por supuesto, es por eso que sentía terrible cuando tomaba su sangre.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_

No sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar…estaba hecho un lio. Se recostó en su cama tratando de pensar un poco, pero no le era posible pensar con claridad. Sonrisas, aromas, frases y acciones…todos de Yuuki, volaban por su mente sin dirección alguna. El creía que ella era así con el por simple lastima, la palabra _**"amor" **_nunca se había asomado.

-_Ya quedo claro que ella te quiere y tú la quieres a ella, pero… ¿Qué es lo mejor para ella?- _una voz en el fondo de su mente le preguntaba eso.

Alejarse, parecía coherente…pero ya lo había intentado y al perecer no fue bueno ni para él ni para ella. Esos días en los cuales el se había distanciado totalmente ella tenía un semblante vacio y la mirada perdida. Y él, bueno…él no estaba en las mejores condiciones, se sentía…muerto, así de simple. Un lado de él le volvía repetir que la fallida acción de alejarse tal vez sirviera en este caso, que era lo mejor para él. Pero una vocecita le decía que no era verdad, que no era lo mejor para él, y menos para ella, que si tanto la quería no dejaría que sufriera de esa manera, porque aunque él no lo creyera su ausencia tenía un efecto devastador en la pequeña Yuuki.

Listo, estaba dicho, tenía que hablar con ella…sus pensamientos y palabras fluían mejor cuando ella estaba presente. Además ya era hora de que iniciaran su ronda de vigilancia y ella odiaba que el llegara tarde. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar como lo regañaba.

Fue fácil encontrarla, estaba caminando cabizbaja.

-¡Yuuki!-grito logrando que ella detuviese su lastimera caminata. Corrió hasta ella y se sorprendió al ver que seguía volteada, con delicadeza puso una mano en su hombro, descendió hasta la altura de su oído y susurro- Yo también te quiero- el no era capaz de verlo, pero una autentica sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la oji-marron-Pero….- El cuerpo de Yuuki se tenso y toda su mente fue ocupada por un gran mensaje de alerta- Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que soy un peligro para ti

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, por así decirlo, la castaña se volteo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Un peligro para mí?- soltó un leve bufido

-Yuuki…-tomo su rostro entre sus manos con una lentitud y delicadeza desesperantes- yo bebo tu sangre- dijo con seriedad- Esa es una prueba suficiente de que soy peligroso

-Bebes mi sangre, lo sé, pero no es como si me engatusaras de alguna manera para quitármela. Yo quiero dártela- confeso

- Eso…eso no tiene sentido- soltó su rostro frunciendo el seño

-Lo tiene para mí- dijo avanzando hacia el sin perder el contacto visual- Te quiero, creo que eso quedo claro- sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Y mi sangre parece ayudarte, así que…si ayuda por mi está bien- se encogió de hombros- No….no me gusta verte sufrir, simplemente….

No pudo terminar su oración ya que Zero había acallado sus palabras con un beso, fue solo un leve roce de labios pero fue todo lo que necesitaban. Se separaron, ambos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, para Yuuki resultaba extraño ver a Zero sonriendo y con ese brillo en los ojos, era algo nuevo…pero hermoso.

Por su parte, Zero seguía odiándose un poco, no podía mentir. Pero, esa confesión había hecho la carga más liviana, ahora sabía que podía caer muchas veces; cosa que evitaría; pero ella no lo vería como un animal….siempre lo vería como…Zero.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_


End file.
